


His And His Only

by RavenRedSoul



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: (not a fandom because this is something I made up, F/M, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRedSoul/pseuds/RavenRedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**BOOK ONE OF HIS AND HIS ONLY SERIES**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held a chuck of my hair in his hand as he forced me to sign unknown papers. My hand shook rapidly when I touched the tip of my pen to the paper. "Sign it." He growled. Tears collected at the corners of my eyes as I finished the last letter in my name. "Your mine." He grinned.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Phoenix and her family are poor probably as poor as dirt but, when a man offers a deal to their family, her discourteous mother jumps at the idea. The only catch is he wants Phoenix and in return they will get money. Phoenix wants her little brother to live a happy, healthier life so she is stuck. But, when she signs it she never knew she would have to leave her old life behind. </p>
<p>"Your life is me now." Xidan leered.</p>
<p>"And no going back."</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>WARNING!- Spelling errors will appear!! I'm only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His And His Only

"No leaving."

"No friends." 

"Just me and only me."

His body pressed me to the hard wall which made me unable to fight back. An escape was impossible at this point. 

A grin crossed his firm lips forcing me to think of anything and everything that could happen to me while being with him. 

"You're mine." he whispered into my ear. 

My blue eyes glanced up at his bold cheek bones and his natural tanned skin making me avert my eyes once again.

"Am I clear ." He said sternly looking hard into my eyes.

No coming home, no more friends, and no family. 

I know this is best for my brother but, as my father would say, life is the most valuable thing and you only get it once so live it to your fullest. 

"Yes....... we are clear."


End file.
